


Decon

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A fantasy, some slime, much enjoyed decon sex. (07/17/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: For Louise, who asked so nicely. I hope this suffices. And for myself, who after Louise pointed out, did discover that if there are Trip/Reed Decon sex stories, I haven't found them yet. Which means it's time to write my own.  


* * *

"Ya know we're gonna hafta Decon."

Malcolm wiped unidentifiable slime off his face. "I had figured that out, yes." He cleared the slime from his eyes and saw the look on Trip's face. "No."

"Yes."

" _No_."

"Ya said ya would."

"I did not."

Trip just grinned and held up two fingers in front of Malcolm's nose. "Two nights ago, ya said ya'd let me act out _yer_ fantasy."

"No, two nights ago, I told you the fantasy. I never said anything about acting  
it out."

"It'll be fun."

"It'll be public."

"That's part o' the fun."

Malcolm rolled his eyes and made himself think of other things than how right Trip might be. "I never should have told you. I should have known you'd be just enough of an exhibitionist to want to try it."

"And yer not? Yer the one who went down on me in the Armory."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"And Ah promise ya won't be, either."

A little voice in the back of Malcolm's head was begging him to agree, but he forced it down. ~I locked the Armory, and there were no windows. I wil not be talked into this.~ He was about to make his case when Trip's communicater beeped.

"Archer to Trip."

"Ah'm here, Cap'n."

"You and Reed ready for pickup?"

"Yes, sir. Ya might want ta put somethin' down on the seats o' the shuttlepod. We're kinda slimy."

* * *

"You'll both have to Decon." Phlox gestured them towards the chamber.

Malcolm ignored the look he was getting from Trip and walked into Decon.

"Mal-"

"No."

"C'mon, it'll be fun."

Malcolm peeled off his slime-covered uniform and toed off his shoes and socks, leaving him in relatively slime-free underwear. He walked into the second part of the chamber and picked up a jar of gel. Trip's hand curled over his. "No."  
Trip pressed his lips against Malcolm's ear. "Can we tweak the fantasy?"

"What?"

"How 'bout just some foreplay? Lil' kissin', lil, touchin'. Nothin' past that."

"You're actually giving me the option?" Malcolm tried not to sound overly interested, keeping his voice slightly disbelieving.

"Seems only night, considerin' it's yer fantasy."

Malcolm grinned in spite of himself. Foreplay was different. He could keep his underwear on for foreplay. "If I give up and agree, does that make me weak?"

"Nah. Makes ya eager." Trip dipped a hand into the jar of gel and began rubbing the stuff over Malcolm's back. "I like ya when yer eager."

Malcolm got his own handful of gel and put the jar down, turning around so he was face-to-face with Trip and wiping the stuff down his chest. "You tend to like me no matter what."

"Funny how that happens when Ah fall for a guy." Trip's hands wandered down, and his thumbs slipped under the waistband of Malcolm's underwear. He leaned in and kissed Malcolm.

"Mmmmm." Malcolm returned the kiss and put his hands on Trip's biceps, still rubbing gel on his skin. He pulled away for a moment to get more gel, and then slid his arms around Trip to get his back. He kissed Trip's neck.

Trip nuzzled against him, pressing his hands flat against Malcolm's ass. "Mind if Ah git yer front?"

Malcolm slipped his hands into Trip's underwear, massaging the skin firmly. "Be my guest."

He got more gel on his hands and hid his smile by kissing Malcolm by his ear as he covered his chest in gel. He woked his way down smoothly, going from pecs to torso to Malcolm's lower stomach. He pressed lightly just under Malcolm's navel.

"Sure ya don't wanna go a little further? Ah'm gonna be on my knees in a second." He saw the look that said Malcolm was more willing to go through with it than he let on. ~He wants this. Wouldn't have told me otherwise.~

He pushed a little more. "It's a hell o' a thang, gettin' a blowjob when someone could walk in. Ya'd know what it felt like the other day fer me." Trip watched Malcolm's eyes darken slightly, a sure sign he was getting hornier by the second. He played the teasing card. "Ah promise Ah won't tell anyone ya folded."

"Promise?" Malcolm was arching in towards Trip. ~I should have known better than to do this with him. He looks to damn good in this light for just _foreplay_.~

"Cross mah heart." Trip waited for the nod from Malcolm before getting more gel on his hands and kneeling in front of him. ~You won't regret this. I'm making sure.~

He ran his hands up and down Malcolm's legs, not watching his work as he rubbed his nose against Malcolm's stomach. He massaged the back of Malcolm's calves as he slowly kissed around the bulge in Malcolm's underwear. "Think about it,  
Malcolm. Someone could walk in right now." He lifted his hands and pulled down Malcolm's underwear, taking the head into his mouth for a quick moment.

Malcolm gasped at the sudden wetness and the image, and had to clench his fists before he put his fingers in Trip's hair and smeared gel everywhere. "Oh."

Trip bobbed his head up and down a few times, pulling away to look up at Malcolm. "Right now someone could wak in and see ya. See ya with yer face flushed and yer eyes changin' colors like they are." He licked the vein on the underside of Malcolm's cock. "Lookin' like ya're havin' the time of yer life, pressed against the wall of Decon, with slime in yer hair, and yer breath comin' all short." Trip feathered kisses on the tops of Malcolm's thighs. "Someone could walk in and see ya just like this. And they'd know how ya look everytime ya get worked up."

Malcolm was staring down at Trip intensly, barely moving except for the slight rocking of his hips. ~Damn.~

He watched Trip lean in to take his cock again and moved suddenly, pulling Trip up by the biceps and pushing him against the wall. He pressed against Trip, rubbing himself hard and fast against Trip's front, breathing hard and whispering into Trip's ear. "You're..a-(gasp)- _tease_." He clenched his teeth and grabbed Trip's hips, holding him hard as he orgasmed.

Trip braced himself as Malcolm slumped against him. He put his arms around him.  
"Better?"

The look in Malcolm's eyes was calculating. He calmed his breathing before speaking. "We will finish with this decon. Then, we will go back to my quarters, and then, I'm going to fulfill one of _your_ fantasies."

"Which one?"

Malcolm's grinned ferally. "I believe you have one with me being propped up on the bulkhead."

Trip's eyes widened. "I recall ya sayin' somethin' 'bout 'no way in hell'."

"I recall saying something along those lines about having sex in Decon."

Trip grinned. "Well, if ya're gonna be so cooperative. I better not argue."

"No, you better not." Malcolm kissed him hard and reached for the gel. "Hurry up."

"Yes, Sir."


End file.
